<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Gets Hurt by marshquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862354">Someone Gets Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshquid/pseuds/marshquid'>marshquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not a ship, SO, dream appears briefly but just to be a dick, kinda angsty, oomf, tommy gets exiled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshquid/pseuds/marshquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's based off an animatic I saw,, there's the link: https://youtu.be/5lN5oE_mcsw</p><p>-----</p><p>"I'm afraid that.." He turned to Tubbo, the fear evident on his features, but his friend continued, "I'm going to have to exile you, Tommy."</p><p>Oh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Gets Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721170">someone gets hurt reprise | dream smp</a> by edogiwii.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>edit: THIS WAS MADE B E F O R  E IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED HVJDFMF </p><p>don't come at me to murk me for it not being accurate(?) thanks :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy felt trapped. Scared. Wherever he looked all he could see were the people he once trusted and loved and now...</p><p>He felt alone.</p><p>Alone and trapped and <em>scared</em>-</p><p>"I'm afraid that.." He turned to Tubbo, the fear evident on his features, but his friend continued, "I'm going to have to exile you, Tommy."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Tommy I- You have to understand. There's-"</p><p>"No. No, I. Damn it." He stuttered, and his hands turned to fists at his sides, "God damn it, I knew this would happen. I just didn't want to think you'd actually go and...", he made a pause to look down for a few seconds, "you and Dream are really something else huh?"</p><p>"Dream? You're placing me in the same group as <em>Dream</em>, now?"</p><p>"Would I be wrong?" He asked, tightening his fists. He could not cry. He couldn't. "L'manburg was made to protect us from him. Giving in- doing what <em>he</em> says," he spat, glancing at Dream for a second, "is throwing it all to the trash. It's-"</p><p>"Oh shut up Tommy," interrupted Dream, "you did this to yourself. You know I'm right."</p><p>"See that's the thing with you lot. You think you're always right and that everybody agrees with you, when actually- when actually <em>not</em>."</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Techno was right all along...</em>
</p><p>"You asked this from me!" Said Tubbo, taking a step towards him, "You're the one who wanted me to <em>be</em> the president!"</p><p>"Oh dude, no. I knew this would happen if you did- That we'd end up on different sides. I never asked you to do this. And you know what?" He said, taking a step towards him as well, "You are as much of a tyrant as the two others that came before you. You don't care about me anymore, and while I hate Dream's guts, at least <em>he</em> has the guts to not pretend to be my <em><b>friend</b></em>!"</p><p>Silence settled among the group as Tommy said those words, Quakity even going as far as taking a step back from them.</p><p>Tubbo bit his lip, "Tommy I-"</p><p>"No- no." He sniffled, "It's fine. Really." he turned his gaze to the floor, "Go and do your thing, I'll leave, now."</p><p>He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he turned from them, but he said one last thing before going to get his things:</p><p>"Give me my disc back before I go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda short but that's alright. also i'm trying my best to keep up but i'm not entirely sure if Tubbo still has the disc Tommy lend him- him asking it back is his way of saying one last "fuck you"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>